Pokemon and the Legend of the Gamer
by devman90
Summary: Ash woke up to a window claiming his life is now a game. Now thanks to his sarcastic remark he will start his journey as a girl. Genderbender Ash as the GAMER.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon or any Character inside this non Profit Fanfiction.**

 **/ Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Pokemon The Game!**

 **[Would you like to create a character?]**

 **Yes or No**

It finally happened. All the games I played made me lose my mind. Mom warned me this would happen if I wasted my time playing video games instead of learning to be a trainer. And of course it had to have to happen just a few days before I start my journey.

I was surrounded by a black void all around me. Nothing as far I can see except this blue window that doesn't leave my view.

"Well looks like I have no choice" I grumbled before pressing the Yes button.

 **[Are you a Girl or a Boy?]**

 **[Girl] [Boy]**

"I'm obviously a girl, can't you see it" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Seriously what kind of question is that? Can't it see that I'm a boy?

 **[Enter Your Name]**

I simply put my own name in, no point in wasting time.

 **[Ash Ketchum]**

 **[Please choose your Type]**

"Type?" I questioned, prompting a new window to open.

 **[ A type determines what your strengths and weaknesses are. Example being Fire being strong against Grass type but weak against Water type. Each type has its strengths and weaknesses.]**

'Well since I'm already at whatever this is I might think it out until I wake up from this dream. Since this is called Pokemon the Game it might very well be based on pokemon types. While it might be cool to be a dragon type, normal pokemon seem to be the most versatile of all.' I thought before selecting the normal type.

 **[Please choose your Ability]**

"What the hell are abilities?" I thought out loud. Sure I know what types were since they were covered in trainer school but abilities?

 **[Abilities are mechanics that provide passive effects in battle or outside of it. You can only ever have 1 ability so choose wisely]**

'I should probably read up what those abilities are'

Looking through the abilities I found many great effects and many downright terrible ones. Sure there were Abilities like [Wonder Guard] protecting you against everything not super effective, sure it had the downside of locking your HP at 1 but still far better than abilities like [Slow Start] or [Truant]. After considering my choices I decided to take the [Protean] ability to go with my type choice.

 **[Character Creation Complete. Have fun in your journey!]**

 **[Start game in 5…4…3…2…1.. Go!]**

With that I woke up in my bed.

 **[Quest Alert: Tutorial]**

 **[Every journey starts with the first step. Yours starts with learning how the system works.]**

 **[Quest objective: Complete the Tutorial]**

 **[Reward: 100 Exp, 400 Pk$]**

 **[Failure: Can't be Failed]**

"Ooooookey. Looks like I'm still sleeping." I said in a unfamiliar high voice, instantly losing color in my face hoping it isn't what I fear.

I run to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I wore my green pyjama's with voltorb motives as I remember. But my body and face changed. My arms and legs got thinner while my chest area got slightly larger. My face is rounder than in remember and my hair longer.

"Oh no…" I realized that my sarcastic remark screwed me over. Unable to stand, I fall down on my butt.

"Sweety is everything alright?" Asked my mother, Delia Ketchum before entering the bath.

 **Delia Ketchum Lvl 3. 17/17**

"Ash?" She asked me blinking at me, not having expected to find a young girl wearing her sons pyjama.

"Yes mom." I said almost crying.

It took me almost an hour to calm down and explain my mom what happened to me. Since neither of us know what to do, we decided to visit Professor Oak, hoping for the best. It took us only 20 minutes to reach his Laboratory on the hills of Pallet Town. Entering the Laboratory, one of the assistants send us to the Professor.

 **Samuel Oak Lvl 17. 42/42**

"Ah, Nice seeing you Delia, so who is this young girl here?" He asked at us.

"Well professor, let's find somewhere to sit first. This might take a while." Said my mother

" Of course dear, Please follow me then." Said the prof. Oak.

We followed him to his private Quarters and sat down on the couch where I begun to tell him what happened.

"And then we come here after I finally calmed down" I finished telling the story.

"Well this truly is a strange event, no doubt about it. I never heard of anything like this before. I'm sorry to say this but there is little I can do to help you with." He said to me

"Please Professor! There has to be something you can do!" I pleaded to him, having no other hope.

"I really have no idea what to do here. You said you had a "quest" I think. Maybe it can give you a hint on what to do." He said thinking about the event.

"Ok, I will try. It says I have to finish the Tutorial here."

 **[Tutorial: Please select a Category]**

 **[Status Page]**

 **[Pokemon]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Quests]**

I selected the [Status Page] opening a new windows. I told Both Mom and Prof. Oak what's written.

 **[Status Page: Displays all relevant information about the player such as Stats, Ability, Type, Moves ETC. To open the Status Page say "Open Status".]**

"Open Status" I said following the instruction.

 **Name: Ash Ketchum**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Level 1**

 **HP: 10/10**

 **Attack: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Special Attack: 10**

 **Special Defense: 10**

 **Speed: 10**

 **Status points: 0**

 **Ability:**

 **Protean [** **Changes the Player's type to the type of the move it's using.]**

 **Moves:**

 **1: Tackle 35/35**

 **2: Leer 30/30**

 **3: N/a**

 **4: N/a**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

 **[Observe: Allows Player to observe and analyze Pokemon, Humans or items]**

"Fascinating, it looks like this Gamer ability allows you to learn pokemon moves, at least some of them. Please continue. I'm interested in the rest of the tutorial." Said Prof. Oak thinking about the implication.

 **[Pokemon: Shows you're the status of all pokemon in your party. Currently you do not posses any pokemon. To open the Pokemon Tab say "Open Pokemon".]**

"Well it's a bit early, but considering the issue we might make an exception and let you choose a pokemon now." Said the Professor walking to the laboratory.

A few minutes later he was back and released 3 pokemon in front of me.

"They just hatched a few days ago. Well Ash, which one do you choose to start your adventure"

There were the classic Kanto Starter pokemon. Squirtle a water pokemon, Bulbasaur the Grass Pokemon and Charmander the Fire Pokemon.

 **[Squirtle level 1]**

 **[Bulbasaur level 1]**

 **[Charmander level 1]**

"Wow! You all look great. Too bad I can't choose all three of you. I want Squirtle, professor." I answered him. Having made my choice for some time already.

"A good choice Ashe, please take care of him" He said as he handed me Squirtle.

 **[Congratulation! You Received Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokemon!]**

 **[Would you like to give Squirtle a nickname?]**

I called out Squirtle from his pokeball.

"Hey Squirtle, would you like a nickname?" I asked the small pokemon

'Nah. It's ok. Your human names are weird' said a small voice

"Did you just speak?" I asked

'Ya can hear me Boss? ' asked Squirtle tilting his head to the side.

"Well this is unexpected, You are truly full of suprises, Ash. I know of some pokemon that can talk to humans but this is the first time I saw a human understanding pokemon language" Said Prof. Oak

"Open Pokemon"

I opened the Pokemon Page again to find a new entry there. A small cartoonish depiction of Squirtle was now on this page. Clicking on it a new page appeared.

 **[Pokemon]**

 **Name: Squirtle**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Water**

 **Level 1**

 **Status: Normal**

 **HP: 12/12**

 **Attack: 6**

 **Defense: 6**

 **Special Attack: 6**

 **Special Defense: 6**

 **Speed: 6**

 **Ability:** **Torrent [** **Powers up Water-type moves when the Pokémon's HP is low.]**

 **Moves: [Tackle], [Brine].**

 **Nature: Hardy**

"It seems your ability allows you to see more information than even we know of. Especially the part about their abilities are hardly known to us." Said thinking about the possible advances pokemon research might bring

I continued to the next point, while interesting there was nothing to help me turn back into a boy.

 **[Inventory: Your Personal Hammer space. You can store an unlimited amount of items. To open inventory tab say "Open Inventory".]**

 **[Note: Living beings cannot be put in the inventory including Pokemon Eggs and Full Pokeballs.]**

"Interesting, here try to put this into your inventory" Said as he handed me a packet.

 **[You received Following items: Pokedex, Pokeball x10, Parlyz Heal, Burn Heal, Awakening, Potion x5]**

 **[You unlocked Feature Pokedex]**

The packet with everything included disappeared and appeared on my inventory screen, to take something out I simply had to think of it and grab inside my pocket or directly through the Air.

"Oh my, looks like you won't need a new bag after all. " Said my mother seeing me use the inventory.

"I wouldn't say that Delia dear. Seeing him pull things from nothing might create some unwanted questions. Better have him have a bag if only to pretend taking things out of it." Countered the professor.

"Were almost done, only [Quest] page left" I said

 **[Quests: Quests are Prescribed tasks with clear objectives. Quest rewards range from simple experience, money, items or even Pokemon. To open Quest Tab say "Open Quests".]**

 **[Quest Alert: Tutorial Complete!]**

 **You receive 100 Exp! You receive 400 P$**

 **Leveled Up!**

 **+2 HP**

 **You are now Level 2!**

 **You Receive 5 Stat Points!**

"I just leveled Up and got some money!" I told them

"Level up? Money?" Asked me the Professor.

"Leveling up in games means getting stronger, you get levels by fighting monster or by doing quests like in my case. The quest I had rewarded me with some money and enough Experience to level up twice. It rewarded my with some extra HP and 5 status points per level" I explained to them.

The professor nodded at my explanation while mom looked confused.

"Well looks like there isn't anything to do anymore today. You might just as well start your journey tomorrow. I will update your pokedex to identify you. For now you should rest. Maybe tomorrow you will change back." He said to me.

Both me and mom stood up and said goodbye to the professor and made it our way home. I simply laid on my back and drifted to sleep.

 **[You are well rested. You and your team are fully healed]**

I woke up early the next day feeling something hard pressing on my chest. Squirtle was on top of me sleeping inside his shell. I put him down on the bed and made my way into the kitchen. Mom was already there preparing breakfast for us.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" She asked me with a smile.

"As well as I could considering the circumstances."

"I see… After the breakfast we have to talk before you go to " She told me, somehow giving me a bad feeling for some reason.

Once breakfast was ready I got up and woke up Squirtle. We had a simple breakfast with rice and cooked Magicarp while Squirtle ate some pokeblocks made from Kelpsy Berries. Once finished I followed mom to the living room.

"Well dear, I never thought I would have to talk about this with you…" She said nervously.

The next hour was spend in a living nightmare. It was already bad enough when he got THE TALK the first time by my uncle. But getting it a second time from my mother was somehow far worse. I swear I will never be sarcastic again!

After an agonizing hour I made my way to the Lab. Once there an assistant send me directly to Prof. Oak.

"Hello Ash. I hope you had a good rest." He greeted me behind his desk.

"As good as possible considering the circumstances" I said still twitching from the after effect of the talk.

"Well I can't say I understand what you are going through, I can only imagine. I finished updating your Pokedex." He said handing it over to me

"Well Ash, I have something to ask of you. Your ability is one of a kind, it gives you information of your pokemon that we have no access to." He told me.

"I made some non standard upgrades on your pokedex to help us with research. It allows you to add data on it such as pokemon abilities. It also allows you to switch pokemon without visiting a pokemon center." He told me.

"I want you to catch as many different pokemon as possible and add information about them into the data bank. In turn we will take care of the pokemon you catch and reimburse all pokeball's you use in your journey." He told me in a stern voice.

'Doesn't look like I have much choice, to expected. He is a pokemon researcher and this ability would be a dream for him' I though

"I will do my best Professor!"

 **[Quest Alert: Gotta Catch'em All]**

 **[You have the ability to advance pokemon research by decades.]**

 **[Objective 1: Complete Kanto Pokedex]**

 **[Objective 2: Complete Johto Pokedex]**

 **[Objective 3: Complete Hoen Pokedex]**

 **[Objective 4: Complete Sinnoh Pokedex]**

 **[Objective 5: Complete Unova Pokedex]**

 **[Objective 6: Complete Kalos Pokedex]**

… **..**

 **[Note: Completion excludes Legendary pokemon]**

 **[Reward: Pokemon Professor title, 1 000 000 P$ per objective completed.]**

 **[Bonus Reward 1: Pokemon Ranch once 100 different pokemon are caught]**

 **[Bonus Reward 2: Special Area Unlocked for every legendary pokemon caught]**

 **[Failure: N/a]**

"I just received a quest to catch them all Professor." I told him, looking over the big windows. Just how many regions and pokemon are there?

"Looks like this Gamer thing agrees with me. I hope you will make us all proud and reveal many discoveries." He said with a smile.

"Now Ash, it's time for you to start your journey. I wish you best of luck."

"Thank you Professor. I won't disappoint you!" I told him making a victory sign.

I made my way towards the north of Pallet Town entering Route 1. It only took a few minutes to meet our first opponent.

 **[Rattata Lvl.2]**

"Let's go Squirtle, our first fight!" I said as I throw Squirtles ball.

'Let's show this Rat who's the boss' said Squirtle getting ready

The Rattata saw us and immediately started waving his tail, [Tail Whip] I said to myself.

"Don't stand still Squirtle! Start this fight with a [Tackle]!"

'Aye Boss' Yelled Squirtle as he charged the young Rattata with a [Tackle] hitting it directly.

"Rataaaaa" whined the Rattata as his front tooth took a dark shine and jumped at Squirtle.

"DODGE Squirtle, that's a [Bite] Attack!" I yelled at Squirtle.

Squirtle tried to dodge to the right but was too late. Ratatta was able to bite into Squirtle's arm and doing a critical strike.

'AaaH!' Yelled Squirtle in pain trying to shake the Rattata off.

"Use [Brine] Squirtle!" I Yelled

Squirtle immediately started shooting Salt water at the Rattata from point blank. The Rattata was thrown off to the side. It was barely standing at this point. I took out a pokeball and throw it at the Rattata. The pokeball hit and absorbed the mouse pokemon, starting to shake until the light in the center turned red showing a successful capture.

 **[Congratulation! You Caught Rattata the Mouse Pokemon!]**

 **[Would you like to give Rattata a nickname?]**

 **[You Received 16 Experience]**

 **[Squirtle Received 36 Experience]**

 **[Squirtle is now Level 3]**

"Good job Squirtle" I congratulated him while healing him with a potion.

I decided not to name the Rattata and look at my pokemon Stats.

 **Name: Squirtle**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Water**

 **Level 3**

 **Status: Normal**

 **HP: 5/16**

 **Attack: 8**

 **Defense: 9**

 **Special Attack: 8**

 **Special Defense: 9**

 **Speed: 8**

 **Ability:** **Torrent [** **Powers up Water-type moves when the Pokémon's HP is low.]**

 **Moves: [Tackle], [Brine].**

 **Nature: Hardy**

 **Name: Rattata**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Level 2**

 **Status: Normal**

 **HP: 2/13**

 **Attack: 7**

 **Defense: 6**

 **Special Attack: 6**

 **Special Defense: 5**

 **Speed: 8**

 **Ability:** **Guts [** **Boosts Attack if there is a status problem.]**

 **Moves: [Tackle], [Tail Whip],[Bite]**

 **Nature: Docile**

I called out both my pokemon and introduced myself and Squirtle to Rattatta.

"Hello Rattata, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Squirtle. Welcome to our little team" I greeted the little Rattata stretching my hand towards him.

'Yo I'm Squirtle, great fight we had there.' Said Squirtle grinning at him.

Rattata slowly come towards my hand, after sniffing at it twice she talked to us.

'H…hello, nice to meet you' she said in a quite voice.

"It's nice to meet you to Rattata" I said to her.

'Yu…You can understand me?' she asked with wide eyes'

"Yes I can, because of … circumstances I'm now able to understand pokemon. I hope we can be great friends." I told her.

After healing both of them I made my way towards Viridian City. On the way I avoided a Spearow swarm since they are known to attack anyone that disturbs them. Most other pokemon around Pallet town are rather docile. Shortly before reaching the city I come across a wild Pidgey.

 **[Pidgey lvl 4]**

"Are you ready Squirtle?" I asked my starter.

'Are ya sure boss? Dis Pidgey looks stronger than us.' He asked me.

"Don't worry we can win this" I assured him

'Aye!' He yelled as he got ready.

"Start it with a [Brine] attack" I said watching the Pidgey

Pidgey saw the attack coming and dodged by flying up, once out of danger he speed up towards Squirtle glowing white.

Squirtle dodged the [Tackle] and countered with his own. Pidgey immediately got up and made sure to fly over us. It periodically speed down trying to hit Squirtle and go up again without being hit. Squirtle got hit 2 more times like this. Seeing that we need to do something I changed my strategy.

"Squirtle, charge up [Brine], once Pidgey is near you attack" I commanded Squirtle.

Soon after Pidgey started speeding towards Squirtle. I yelled my command to attack as Pidgey was right in front of him. Both pokemon were hit by each other's attacks. Pidgey was wet from the [Brine] attack, Squirtle on the other hand was thrown to the side and fainted.

"Good job squirtle, come back. Now it's your turn Rattata!" I recalled squirtle and throw Rattata's pokeball.

'Ummm' said Rattata nervously.

"Don't worry Rattata! Pidgey is almost down. Finish it with [Bite]!"

'Y..Yes!" Said Rattata as it charged towards the Pidgey with dark glowing teeth.

Pidgey tried to fly but was unable since her feathers were wet. Unable to dodge she was hit by Rattata's [Bite]. The result was clear, Pidgey was unable to endure and fainted from the attack. I throw my pokeball and caught it.

 **[Congratulation! You Caught Pidgey the tiny bird Pokemon!]**

 **[Would you like to give Pidgey a nickname?]**

 **[You Received 18 Experience]**

 **[Squirtle Received 18 Experience]**

 **[Rattata Received 18 Experience]**

"I know I could count on you Rattata, good job" I praised her.

'T..thanks…' She smiled shyly.

"Now let's see what we got over here" I said looking at Pidgeys Data.

 **Name: Pidgey**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Level 4**

 **Status: Fainted**

 **HP: 0/17**

 **Attack: 9**

 **Defense: 9**

 **Special Attack: 8**

 **Special Defense: 8**

 **Speed: 9**

 **Ability:** **Keen Eye [** **Prevents loss of Accuracy]**

 **Moves: [Tackle]**

 **Nature: Brave(+Attack,-Speed)**

After checking over both Squirtle and Pidgey I made my way towards Viridian City Pokecenter. I handed my pokemon over to Nurse Joy and made my way into my room. I entered the gathered information about [Torrent],[Guts] and [Keen Eye]. After finishing my report I laid down and sleept. Walking from Pallet town to Viridian City in a single day was exhausting.

 **/Author Note:**

 **A Gamer Pokemon Fanfiction. I don't think I found anything similar yet. This will be a Custom Story loosely following the pokemon games. I will write this story while playing the games, my ingame party will be part of the story. Will Ash win the pokemon League? Depends if I beat the league ingame on my first try. Most wild encounter and trainer encounter will be ignored. Only GYM and event battles will be written down. So yeah, Gary will appear. So will the legendaries.**

 **They can be catched, but again. It depends if I catch it ingame on my first try. If I accidently kill it ingame, I won't be able to catch it in the story. This also includes entering post game zones. If I don't win the pokemon league I'm unable to enter Mount Silver or MewTwo's cave.**

 **Some notable changes from the games will be the lack of Trade evolution and TM's will not be Single use items.**

 **Example of that would be that Kadabra evolves into Alakazam at level 50 instead of evolving after trading. Other Pokemon will follow similar course.**

 **Ash will meet his companions like in the Anime, of course not knowing he is actually male will cause some embracing moments for him.**

 **/Edit: For some reason parts of the story disappeared or turned unreadable. I deleted and reuploaded the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon or any of its character. I wish I did, but I don't.**

 **/Chapter 2**

The next few days were spend around the fields near Viridian City. I caught a few more Pidgeys and Rattatas. I learned of the Abilities [Tanglet feet] and [Run Away] allowing me to further update the pokedex. Meanwhile all my main pokemon leveled up. Squirtle reached level 7 learning [Tail Whip] and [Water Gun]. Pidgey reached level 8 learning [Sand Attack] and lastly Rattata reached 7 learning [Quick Attack] and [Focus Energy].

I entered the fields west of Viridian City. Trainers have reported Mankey and Spearow sightings there. It took an hour searching to find the first target. A single Spearow lazing around without his flock.

 **[Spearow Lvl 8]**

"Go Pidgey! Weaken him with [Sand Attack]!" I yelled while throwing Pidgeys ball.

Pidgey immediately starting flapping his wings throwing sand in Spearows eyes. Spearows eyes glowed in silver light twice before he started flying towards Pidgey.

"Watch out Pidgey, [Sand Attack] has no effect on him. Dodge and [Tackle] him!" I yelled.

Pidgey dodged the [Peck] attack but was unable to counter tackle. Spearow turned around looking directly at Pidgey. His eyes started to glow silvery and made Pidgey nervous. Taking this opportunity Spearow attacked again with [Peck]. Not being able to dodge, Pidgey was caught by Spearows claws and was subjected to multiple [Peck] attacks.

"PIDGEY! COME BACK!" I called out

As the red beam hit Pidgey, Spearow started to glow darkly and throw Pidgey out using the [Pursuit] Attack, making Pidgey faint.

"Damn" I bite my lips.

"Go Squirtle, use Brine on Spearow!" I yelled out my command.

Squirtle shoot out a stream of salt water and hit Spearow across the chest throwing him back. Not wasting this chance I throw my pokeball. It moved twice before it exploded freeing Spearow again.

"SPEEEEEAR!" it cried out. Once again his eyes shining in silver light. This time I understood that it was the [Leer] Attack. While it doesn't damage Squirtle, it lowers his defense making him easier to take out.

"He's almost beaten, continue using [Brine] until you get him!" I commanded Squirtle.

'Aye boss!' He said before throwing multiple attack at Spearow. It was able to dodge 3 by a hair but the fourth attack hit him and brought him down. Again I throw a pokeball and this time I caught it.

 **[Congratulation! You Caught Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokemon!]**

 **[Would you like to give Spearow a nickname?]**

 **[You Received 36 Experience]**

 **Level Up!**

 **\+ 3 HP**

 **[You are now Level 3]**

 **[You receive 5 stat points!]**

 **[Squirtle Received 72 Experience]**

 **[Pidgey Received 36 Experience]**

 **[Squirtle is now Level 8]**

"That was one strong Spearow" I said as I sat down on the grass.

"You were great out here squirtle, good job" I praised Squirtle

'Aye Boss! It's all thanks to you!' said Squirtle leaning on a tree.

I looked over Spearows once all were healed up. As expected it had the [Keen Eye] ability.

 **Name: Spearow**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Level 8**

 **Status: Normal**

 **HP: 2/26**

 **Attack: 18**

 **Defense: 12**

 **Special Attack: 12**

 **Special Defense: 10**

 **Speed: 18**

 **Ability:** **Keen Eye[** **Prevents loss of Accuracy]**

 **Moves: [Peck], [Growl],[Leer],[Pursuit]**

 **Nature: Naughty**

Once rested we wandered around and found a few Berry bushes. I got 6 Pecha Berries and 4 Oran Berries. I gave all my pokemon a Oran Berry just in case. As I was walking back to Viridian City I heard his voice.

"Are you a Pikachu? Because you are shockingly beautiful" I heard a very familiar voice.

I slowly turned around and was face to face with a very smug Gary Oak. No, it can't be. Gary Oak didn't just use a cheap pick up line on me. I must have misheard it.

'Who's that bitch?' Groupi 1

'No idea, but who does she think she is seducing Gary?' Groupi 2

'Yeah, what a Jinx, going after my man!' Groupi 3

'Your men? You mean MY MAN' groupi 1

'Nah ah! Gary will be my man' groupi 2

*Rest of the conversation will be excluded for sanities sake*

"G…G …G…Gary!" I yelled. Me seducing Gary Oak? Just thinking about it makes my face turn green.

"I see, my fame is already spreading, Yes I'm Gary Oak! Grandson of Professor Oak and future Pokemon Master. Now Tell, what's the name of such a beautiful flower like you" He asked me with the smug smile of his.

'Oh Arceus! He's flirting with me.' That was all I could think of before I blacked out, not being able to comprehend what was happening.

 **~Gary's PoV**

"Oh, looks like I'm already at the point where I can make girls faint just by being present." I said to myself. I can understand her fainting, No one can compare to Gary Oak. Ha! Take that Ashy boy! You might somehow got to choose early but I'm still better than you!.

"Help me out here girls. We need to send her to the nearest pokecenter. We can't just leave her here alone." I told them, Sure they might only be cheerleader but they can still help out

"""~YEEEES~""" all three yelled together.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Everyone in the car" I called out.

After getting the girl a room in the pokemon center we departed towards the Viridian Forrest. I hope we will meet again, she was a real beauty, just like Aunt Delia. Damn, she's one hot MILF.

 **~Back to the usual PoV**

I woke up on a familiar place. Looking around I saw my room I rented in the pokemon center. My pokeballs were on the table next to me. Checking the Pokemon Screen I saw they were all healed up.

"Let's just forget that Gary Oak tried to flirt with me and take my leave" I said to myself, still turning green thinking about it.

I was about to leave as I saw my getup. I was wearing a red Tank top, a short red skirt and black leggings.

'Oh my Arceus' I run towards my backpack and looked inside. My old outfits… All gone. Now I only had girls clothes. I found a letter in my backpack.

 _~Too the Sleeping beauty_

 _My female companions found your current clothing questionable, they decided to give you a whole new outfit and several spare clothes. You don't need to thank me and don't worry, we already took care of your old clothes._

 _~With love, Gary Oak._

"I…Will…Kill…Him…" I said while my eyes twitched madly. How dare he take my clothes! I swear I will have my revenge!.

I had no choice but to accept my current outfit and go out. At least no one will find it strange for me to wear a skirt right now. After entering the mainhall I looked for a free telephone. Once found I called Mom, I promised her to call as much as I can.

"Dear are you Ok, you didn't call yesterday!" Said mom as soon as I called.

"Yes mom, everything is alright. I just passed out yesterday after something happened I simply can't comprehend." I told

"Oh my… at least your past your current problem. You really look great in that outfit dear" She said smiling at me.

"Ugggh, believe me mom. I'm not wearing this because I like it. Can you send me some spare clothes please. I want to walk in my own clothes." I asked her

She blinked at me a few times before slightly blushing.

"Well dear,most of your clothes were rather old. I might have kinda thrown them away. " She told me in a soft voice looking away.

"Why?" Was my only response. How could that happen.

"I didn't expect you to ask for them this fast. I wanted to buy you new clothes when you come back" She said to me.

Understandable really. Most trainer don't return for at least a year, they would either outgrow their old clothes or buy new ones.

"Looks like I have to wear a skirt until I get new clothes." I sighed

"But at least you look good in those clothes dear" Said Mom praising my current getup.

I'm not sure how I felt about that. Glad my mom loves me no matter how I look and dress or scandalized she doesn't care about the outfit much.

"I gonna go through the Viridian Forest later to Pewter City. Squirtle should soon be ready to fight the gym mom." I told her letting her know that I might miss a few calls.

"That's great dear, before you hang up. Prof. Oak told me to tell you to call him. He has something to discuss with you" she told me.

"Ok mom, take care" I said before hanging up and calling .

"Hello? Who's on the phone" Asked talking with his back to me.

"It's me Ash professor." I answered

"Ah Ash. Just who I wanted to talk. Just wait a moment something doesn't work on my machine, I can't see you." He said to me while punching another phone.

"Turn around Professor. You're talking to the wrong phone."I said to him.

"Ah, that makes sense. Please forgive this old men. Now Ash, first off I have to thank you. The information you send us about Pokemon abilities was very helpful. After a few tests we found that they work just as you described them. We even identified those abilities on other pokemon, so it isn't just yours. " He said to me.

"No problem professor. I hope I can continue to provide more help"

"Your already helping more than you could believe. I bought a few things that might be helpful in your journey. You might want to visit a pokemart and receive the packet. Well that's it for me. I have to file your discoveries. Have fun and be careful Ash." Said before disconnecting.

I stood up and made my way to the nearest pokemart. Once there I asked for the packet which I promptly received before it disappeared in my inventory.

 **You received 50 Pokeballs, 10 Greatballs, 20 Potion, 5 Super Potion, 10 Parahea, 10 BurnHeal, 10 Awakening.**

I left Viridian City towards the north. Leaving behind route 2 I entered the Viridian Forest. I found 2 pokemon fighting near the entrance.

 **[Caterpie Lvl 5]**

 **[Weedle Lvl 5]**

Both pokemon were equally strong and struggled against each other. Seeing my chance I called Rattata and attacked them.

"Rattata use [Quick attack] on Weedle and follow it with a [Bite] on Caterpie" I said to him.

Not having expected an attack from outside both were taken out quickly before I throw a pokeball at them.

 **[Congratulation! You Caught Weedle the Hairy bug Pokemon!]**

 **[Would you like to give Weedle a nickname?]**

 **[Congratulation! You Caught Caterpie the worm Pokemon!]**

 **[Would you like to give Caterpie a nickname?]**

 **[You Received 42 Experience]**

 **[Rattata received 42 Experience]**

 **[Rattata is now level 8]**

"Fast work Rattata, your getting better and better" I told her.

'hehe, thank you boss.' she said shyly trying to imitate Squirtle

I checked both new pokemon for new information.

 **Name: Weedle**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Bug/Poison**

 **Level 5**

 **Status: fainted**

 **HP: 0/20**

 **Attack: 9**

 **Defense:9**

 **Special Attack: 8**

 **Special Defense: 8**

 **Speed: 11**

 **Ability:** **Shield Dust[** **Prevents added effects]**

 **Moves: [Poison Sting],[String shot]**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Name: Caterpie**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Level 5**

 **Status: fainted**

 **HP: 0/21**

 **Attack: 9**

 **Defense:10**

 **Special Attack: 8**

 **Special Defense: 8**

 **Speed: 11**

 **Ability:** **Shield Dust[** **Prevents added effects]**

 **Moves: [String shot], [Tackle]**

 **Nature: Docile**

I continued my path through Viridian forest. Going through it I fought and won against quite a few trainer. While most of them had only native pokemon, their pokemon were stronger than the wild ones around me and gave almost double the experience than wild ones of the same level. Squirtle, Rattata and Pidgey reached level 10 while Weedle and Caterpie were already past level 7.

It was getting pretty late already and I was still in the middle of the forest. Thankfully I found a small cottage in the woods with lights on. I knocked on the door hoping to get shelter for tonight. Knocking on the door I was greeted by the sight of a tomboyish red head.

"Ah, evening. My name is Ash and well, I hoped there would be some shelter available here" I asked nervously. I was never good with speaking to girls.

"Sure, there is enough room here. Please come in. I'm Misty Waterflower. Happy to make your acquaintance." She greeted me with a small smile.

"Ash Ketchum, same here" I said while entering.

"You look like a new trainer, are you going to Pewter City?" Misty asked taking a seat on one of the wooden beds.

"Sure am, I spend the last few days around Viridian City training my pokemon. I'm hoping to challenge the Pewter City Gym." I answered Misty Honestly.

"Wow, that's a rarity. Most new trainer immediately seek out a gym and challenge it. And I'm sure you can imagine how embarrassing their defeat ends. Most don't even pass the Pre Challenge." Told Misty

"Pre Challenge?" I asked.

"You didn't know? To reduce the number of unskilled challenger that would waste time, most Gyms set a Challenge for you to face. Every gym has its own challenge. To challenge the Pewter City Gym leader you must defeat one of his assistants in battle. You can challenge him afterwards. Now depending on your League record the gym leader will use a different set of pokemon. Since this will be your first Gym you will face a young Geodude and Onyx." She explained to me

"Wow that's a lot of information. How do you know all this?" I asked her.

"I want to lead the Cerulean city gym. Being a water themed gym I aim to be a water pokemon master" She answered me

"Wow, what do you need to lead a gym?" I asked her.

"There are quite a few requirements actually. First you need a place to open a gym. This is by far the easiest part. Then you need to create habitats for your pokemon. This is the reason why most gyms specialize in one type actually. You require a Pokemon Mastery Certificate. You get it by either finishing the Pokemon University or Winning a League Approved tournament." She explained.

"And lastly you are required to enter the pokemon league as a member. As a member you are required to help the police in pokemon related crimes and protecting your region from dangerous pokemon." She finished.

"Sounds like a lot of work" I said to her

"It is. Not only does it require a lot of hard work but also a lot of dedication. But it's worth it if you ask me. " She told me smiling.

I could only nod at that.

"Its already late, let us get some sleep for today." She said as she removed her clothes.

Before I could open my mouth she was already only in her Starmie themed panties. She had a petite but athletic build and small budding breasts with small pink nipple. The only thing she wore was a pair of sky blue panties with starmie motive on the front and back.

"Wha… What are you doing!" I almost yelled turning redder by the second.

"Hmm? Ah, I can't sleep with clothes on. I turn into a real bitch if I wear clothes at night" She told me not even minding me here.

"B..but it's indecent!" I said. A small part of me telling me to shut up and enjoy the show.

"Please, it's only us girls here. No sweat. Now good night and sweet dreams" She said before laying down.

"B..but…" Seeing as I can't do anything without confessing to be a boy I simply laid down and tried not to look her way.

That night I dreamed of red heads and lilies.

 **/Author Note: Ash met Gary Oak and Misty Waterflower. You might ask why Ash blacked out. Simple. After looking for Mankey next to Viridian city I accidently triggered the battle event to fight him. My pokemon were already in the Yellow and thus easy picking for his Pidgey and Bulbasaur. As a result, I turned Gary into halfway successful Brock. Brock will not follow Ash since he's older in this fic and already a successful pokemon breeder.**

 **Misty might seem OOC, because she is. I loved original Misty but circumstances in this fic are too different to write her the same. Which would in turn make her a bashing worthy bitch. For one Ash didn't steal her Bike to create the classic dynamic we had in the show.**

 **As you might have guessed I'm not a native English speaker. Most of it is self taught from games , fanfiction or translated mangas. If there are any volunteer Editors please send me a message.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokemon or any characters inside of it. If I did a Deredere Gardevoir would be cannon in the Anime.**

 **/Chapter 3**

The morning begun with eye candy . On the bed next to mine was Misty in all her glory. Sure she might dress all tomboyish but I could clearly tell she was all girl. Young budding breasts with small pink nipple, small waist and hips starting to widen with only a piece of azure blue panties with Starmie motives preserving her modesty . I could feel my face starting to redden from this event . I gathered my belongings and run out of the cottage to calm down.

'I might as well start feeding my team' I thought.

I prepared a few pokeblocks made from fresh berries gathered around the cottage. It was a simple process, just cut up some berries, mix them with PokeFlour and add some herbs. While not exactly tasty for humans they are loved by pokemon. They are filling, cheap to make and most importantly healthy for pokemon.

Once everything was prepared I called out my team.

"Everyone come out!" I called them

'Yo Boss' greeted Squirtle giving a salute

'g..good morning boss' greeted Rattata quitly snuggling on my leg.

'G'day Mate, let's find some more fights today' Said Pidgey as she sat on my shoulder.

'Hmmpf' Spearow didn't much greet me as he still dislikes me.

''Hello!'' Answered both Weedle and Caterpie. Once caught they warm up to each other rather fast.

"Morning everyone, hope you are all well rested. I made you all some breakfast" I told them as I took a sandwich out of my inventory.

Once finished with our breakfast I started our training. Squirtle vs Rattata, Spearow vs Pidgey and Weedle vs Caterpie.

The first fight started between Squirtle and Rattata.

Squirtle started it with a series of [Water Gun] attacks since they have a short charge time. But none of those attacks hit since Rattata used [Quick attack] to dodge the incoming attacks before they hit, allowing her to hit Squirtle with it. Rattatas front tooth started to glow darkly as he was readying his [Bite] attack aiming at Squirtles left leg. Squirtle was able to dodge by using [Withdraw] and entering his shell. His shell in response turned temporary stronger to protect him. Rattata decided to get some distance from Squirtle as she couldn't hurt him while he was inside his shell. Once she was out of his [Water Gun] reach, Rattata started slightly glowing after using [Focus energy]. Once gathered enough focus she charged at Squirtle and used [Bite] on his shell. The attack caused Squirtles shell to crack immediately having him faint.

"The Winner of the first fight Rattata!" I called out before healing both of them.

The second fight being between Pidgey and Spearow started unspectacular. Both started the fight by circling around each other in the air. Having had enough of it, Spearow started the fight by using [Leer] and flying towards Pidgey. Pidgey responded by throwing him of course with a [Gust] attack, making Spearows [Peck] attack miss. Taking his chance, Pidgey followed Spearow with a [Tackle]. Spearow seeing that dodging was not possible used [Growl] to make Pidgey hesitate slightly and reduce the damage received. The attack hit Spearows wing making him fall towards the earth, he was able to take control once again and fly up. Spearow after glaring at Pidgey started to glow darkly. Pidgey remembering the [Pursuit] attack started to rapidly descending downwards. Spearow was following him and gaining speed thanks to [Pursuit]. Both Pokemon were nearing ground level with Spearow almost reaching Pidgey. Pidgey changed his course right before hitting the ground, flying just above it. Spearow not having anticipated this was unable to dodge and crashed directly on the ground at high speed making him faint.

"The winner of the second fight! Pidgey!" I declared before yet again healing both of them up.

The last fight while not exactly spectacular, was enough to have both Weedle and Caterpie Evolve.

Being similar in nature, both pokemon learned [Harden] at evolving while gaining the [Shed Skin] ability.

"Not bad, seems like your pokemon are well trained" I heard the voice of Misty saying.

Looking her way, I was glad to find her wearing clothes again, though I small part inside me felt disappointed.

 **~PoV Change 24 hours earlier.**

I could only sigh. I barely scrapped enough money to buy a bike, being the youngest of four sisters didn't leave me many new things. Even if we are quite well off. I only had my bike for less than a week before I was attacked by a flock or Spearow. While trying to get away from it I didn't see that family of Pikachu, seeing me rush towards them with a flock of Spearow behind me must have scared them. Every Pikachu used a [Thundershock] attack on me and the Spearows, frying my bike.

Being already near Viridian forest I made my way into it as it was the shorted way home to Cerulean City. Having dodged most bug pokemon I found myself near a trainer cottage by nightfall. A few years ago the Pokemon League build them all around the world in key points where trainer travel. They all have multiple beds, a kitchen and a first aid kit that is regularly replaced in case someone got hurt.

An hour after arriving a young girl around 10, probably a new trainer was knocking on the door.

She introduced herself as Ash, maybe a nickname for Ashley? Nevermind.

After spending some time talking to her I got sleepy, after removing my clothes Ash got rather red and said it was indecent.

'Must have had a rather sheltered life until now' I thought to myself shrugging before I fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the door closing. Looking out of the window I saw a red faced Ash starting to make food for her pokemon.

'Maybe she got a fever? Must have been her first night sleeping outside her home.' I said to myself since this is the most probable cause.

Once dressed, I was just in time to witness her training. Each of her pokemon seems to be in good care. Her pokemon seem all to be in good health if their fights are anything to go by, and afterwards they are healed and left to rest.

'Good to know she doesn't abuse her pokemon by overworking them or not working at all' I thought.

Most caught pokemon suffer when they are overworked from training or are treated to much like pets and not worked enough. Even wild pokemon spend a lot of time fighting and playing.

After witnessing two of her pokemon evolve I made myself know.

"Not bad, seems like your pokemon are well trained" I said smiling at her. Seems like her cheeks are still pink.

 **~Original PoV.**

After gathering our things me and Misty decided to leave the forest and go towards Pewter City. On the way out I fought a young trainer with 6 Weedles. I was able to beat him without losing any of my pokemon even though I had to use 2 antidotes. Once outside it took us another 6 hours to reach Pewter City.

"We should probably rent a room inside the pokecenter before continuing" Said Misty taking the lead.

"But I want to Challenge the Gym" I said while not pouting at all. I do not pout, ever.

"What did I tell you yesterday? You will need to do the Pre challenge before you can Challenge Brock. And your pokemon are already exhausted from the previous fights you had." She told me in a stern voice.

After handing over my pokemon to Nurse Joy and renting a room, we made our way around the city. After buying a few supplies we saw the Pewter City Museum.

"Hey Ash, let's look around there. I heard they are showing remnants of ancient pokemon" Misty said while dragging me towards it.

Once inside we looked at the fossil remains many ancient pokemon. Some being native to kanto, others being imported from other regions.

After finishing the tour we made our way back to the PokeCenter. Once inside our room Misty yet again started to take off her clothes. Having anticipated something like this I immediately turned around giving her privacy.

I made my way towards the Pewter City Gym the next morning. Once inside I was greeted with a new quest.

 **[Quest Alert: Rock Hard Pokefolk!]**

 **[You Are challenging the Pewter City Gym]**

 **[Quest objective: Win the Challenge Against Brock!]**

 **[Reward: Boulder Badge, 1500 P$, TM [Rock Tomb]]**

 **[Failure: Unable to rechallenge the Gym for 1 week]**

Inside I asked one of the Assistants for the Pre Challenge and was forwarded to one of the Battle Arena's.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is Challenging Assistant Murray for the right to challenge the Gym Leader Brock. This will be a 2 versus 2 fight with only the challenger allowed to change pokemon. BEGIN!" said another assistant starting the fight.

"Squirtle, show them what you got!" I said calling Squirtle.

'Let me kick their butt Boss'

"Rock the world Geodude!" Yelled Assistant Murray

 **[Geodude Lvl 12]**

'GEOOo!' yelled the stone pokemon.

"Start the fight with [Aqua Gun] Barrage!" I commanded towards Squirtle

Squirtle immediately started to spew water towards Geodude.

"Protect yourself with [Harden] and continue with [Roll Out]" said the assistant.

"Wait until geodude is in front of you and finish him with [Brine]!"

The attack directly hit the charging Geodude making him faint instantly.

 **[You Received 175 Experience]**

 **Level Up!**

 **+3 HP**

 **[You are now Level 4]**

 **[You Receive 5 Stat points!]**

 **[Squirtle Received 345 Experience]**

 **[Squirtle is now Level 12]**

"Not bad boy, now let's see what you going to do against my Sandshrew" said the assistant before calling it.

"Squirtle, Rest a bit. Pidgey show them your strength!" I called out my trusty Pidgey.

"A Flying pokemon? I hope you don't think you won this already thanks to being unable to be hit by ground attacks. Sandshrew use [Roll out] to gain momentum." Yelled assistant Murray.

"Pidgey fly up and use [Gust]. Don't let him rest." I said trying to gain an advantage.

"Like that could stop us! Dodge the [Gust] and jump at Pidgey." Yelled the Assistant.

Sandshrew was dodging the [Gust] attacks by moving in zig zag. Once Pidgey started to slow down he hit a rock and used it as a ramp to jump at Pidgey.

"Pidgey! Block his view with [Sand Attack]" I said causing pidgey to make enough dust for Sandshrew to miss.

"Now's our chance! [Quick Attack] Followed by a [Tackle]" I commanded.

"Use [Defense Curl] and counter with [Poison Sting]" I heard the Assistant yell.

Sandshrew curled up into a ball and started to shine slightly before getting hit [Quick Attack], it countered the damage by firing multiple salves of [Poison sting] at Pidgey. Being near the source of the attack Pidgey was hit and poisoned. She immediately started swaying inflight thanks to the poison.

"We have to finish this fast! Use [Gust]! " I said hopping it would be enough to end it.

"Like we would simply let you! Use [Roll Out]!" Commanded the Assistant.

Sandshrew rolled into a ball and moved towards Pidgey. He dodged a few [Gust] attacks before gaining enough momentum to jump towards Pidgey. Pidgey used a [Gust] attack directly on him to change his route, but it was not effective. [Roll out] broke through the [Gust] attack and directly hit Pidgey making him faint.

"You were great out here" I said recalling Pidgey back after giving him an Antidote.

"Go Squirtle! Finish Sandshrew with a [Water Gun]!" I yelled calling Squirtle.

Squirtle immediately throw a [Water Gun] at the charging Sandshrew, throwing him out of [Roll out] and making him faint.

 **[You Received 175 Experience]**

 **[Squirtle Received 369 Experience]**

 **[Squirtle is now Level 13]**

"Assistant Murray has no more Pokemon left. The winner of this challenge is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!" Declared the Assistant.

"He, nice work there girl. You have talent and a good head on your shoulders." Praised Assistant Murray.

"Take this, once you rest a bit you can challenge Brock" He said handing me a stone coin.

After resting for a bit and making sure all my pokemon were healed I entered the main Arena to challenge Brock.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, I challenge the Gym Leader Brock!" I yelled from my position in the arena.

"I see, I expect you won against one of my assistants." Said a voice from the other side of the arena.

Light hit him and there was a young men in his early 20. He had spiky hair, dark skin and almost closed eyes. I throw the stone coin towards him, which he caught.

"Very well. I Brock of Pewter City accept your Challenge. This will be a Two versus Two fight. You are allowed to switch them. Now, Geodude show them how hard rock pokemon are!" He yelled calling a Geodude.

 **[Geodude Lvl 14]**

"Squirtle, let's win this!" I called out my starter.

"I can see your taking good care of your Squirtle, but that alone is not enough, Geodude, start this round with [Magnitude]." Commanded Brock.

"Use [Water gun] on the ground!" I Yelled at Squirtle hoping he understood my command.

Squirtle did and was thrown in the thanks to his water gun, dodging a strong [Magnitude 9] like this. Once in the air he shot them towards Geodude. Being a slow and heavy pokemon was unable to Dodge most of them.

"Finish him off with a [Tackle]!" I said

Squirtle immediately charged towards Geodude once reaching the ground and hit him with [Tackle] causing it to faint.

 **[You Received 210 Experience]**

 **Level Up!**

 **+3 HP**

 **[You are now Level 5]**

 **[You Receive 5 Stat points!]**

 **[Squirtle Received 420 Experience]**

 **[Squirtle is now Level 14]**

"Not bad, finally a challenger that takes time to train his pokemon. Now let me show you my second pokemon. GO ONIX"

Brocks second pokemon was 8 meter long stone snake, a Onix. But not a normal one. This Onix had a green coloring unlike the normal grey coloring.

"You are probably wondering why me Onix looks different. I can answer that, this Onix is something known as a shiny. They are extremely rare and have different coloring from other pokemon of their species. No one knows why it is though" He said.

"Now start with a good old [Curse]." Said Brock.

Onix started to glow dark, not wanting to let him finish I ordered Squirtle to attack.

"Squirtle use [Brine] and take cover." I ordered Squirtle

"Like I would let you, dodge using dig" Ordered Brock.

Squirtle shoot his [Brine] at Onix while he was digging underground hitting his tail. Not knowing where Onix would appear, Squirtle run around the arena trying to dodge the coming attack.

"Come out Onix and use [Bind]! " Ordered Brock.

Onix appeared right under Squirtle throwing him into the air, already moving towards the place where Squirtle would fall.

"Squirtle protect yourself with [Withdraw]" I ordered him

'Aye Boss' Squirtle answered retreating into his shell.

Onix reaching Squirtle immediately used [Bind] by wrapping himself around Squirtle.

"Squirtle! Use [Brine]!" I gave my last order. Squirtle would either win or lose this match now.

Without even leaving his shell, Squirtle shoot a salt water at Onix, being such close proximity dealt massive damage to the stone snake letting out a cry.

"Enough!" Yelled Brock.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"It's obvious that your pokemon is well trained and would win this fight if we continued. Congratulation you won." Said Brock throwing me the Boulder Badge.

 **[Quest Alert: Rock Hard Pokefolk! Complete]**

 **[You receive: Boulder Badge, 1500 P$, TM [Rock Tomb]]**

 **[Squirtle Received 520 Experience]**

 **[Squirtle is now Level 15]**

"You did it Ash!" Jumped a happy Misty from behind me hugging me silly by pressing my face on her chest.

"T…Thanks…" I answered turning red from noticing how soft Misty was.

After exchanging goodbyes I made my way back to the pokemon center. For some reason losing my consciousness after seeing something red in the shower.

I wonder what that was.

 **/Author note. Another Chapter done and Ash has her first badge. Unlike the Anime, Ash is feeling the strength of Puberty full force.**

 **You might wonder why Ash didn't use his gamer power more. Reason is simple. He has still to completely accept it. Pokemon are naturally stronger than humans, now him being able to not only oppose them in a fight but even win has yet to hit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokemon. If I did there would be more waifu pokemon available.**

 **Chapter 04**

The first thing I checked the next morning was my inventory. More specific the Technical Machine I received after completing the quest. The object I observed was a small light brown disk that is inserted into a specialized Disk Drive available in every Pokemon Center. Once inserted it can upload the knowledge directly into a pokemon.

 **[Observe]**

 **[TM Rock Tomb]**

 **[Type: Physical, Rock]**

 **[PP: 10, Power: 50, Accuracy: 80%]**

 **[Special effect: Lowers target's speed by 1 stage]**

 **[You have observed [TM Rock Tomb], [Rock Tomb] is now available to you]**

 **[Player Ash Ketchum learned the move [Rock Tomb].]**

That's right. I am able to learn Pokemon moves. I felt the information of how to perform the move enter my head. I learned how to manipulate the very earth to create rocks to trap my enemies. But why now? I know it has something to do with the TM, but something else is required.

 **[Notice: Moves can be learned by actively using [Observe] on Pokemon using a move or Technical Machines. Please note that certain moves are unavailable to the player such as [Iron Tail].]**

'Actively using it?' It was probably because I was concentrating on it treating it like I would a game item. That's right, my life is now pretty much a game.

'I should try to use it when my pokemon spar again'.

After taking a peek at Misty making sure she was still asleep, I continued my morning by checking my Status page. I was already level 5 and had 20 status points left, after some thinking i distributed them focusing mostly on Speed and Attack since most my moves were physical. The end result was pleasing.

 **Name: Ash Ketchum**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Level 5**

 **HP: 21/21**

 **Attack: 18**

 **Defense: 12**

 **Special attack: 10**

 **Special Defense: 12**

 **Speed: 18**

 **Status points: 0**

 **Ability:**

 **Protean [** **Changes the Player's type to the type of the move it's using.]**

 **Moves:**

 **1: Tackle 35/35**

 **2: Leer 30/30**

 **3: Rock Tomb 10/10**

 **4: N/a**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

 **[Observe: Allows Player to observe and analyze Pokemon, Humans or items]**

After eating a hearty breakfast we left Pewter city towards the East. We were moving towards Route 3 when I remembered something.

"Hey Misty, you are related to the Cerulean Gym leader right? Can you tell me something about it?"

"Sure, the Cerulean Gym is specialized in water pokemon. Right now it is lead by my three elder sisters. After you complete the Pre challenge, which consists of gathering 5 stamps from the Nugget bridge near the arena, you draw a number. Depending on it you will fight one of them in a two versus two battle. My eldest sister Daisy specializes in defensive water pokemon. The second oldest Violet prefers fast and hard hitting water pokemon. Of those three the strongest is no doubt the youngest Lily. She uses pokemon from different regions using all sorts of special condition and attacks. She has yet to lose a challenge."

"Wow your sisters sound like great trainer" I told her awed by her tale.

"They are, there is a reason why they are called the 'Sensational Sisters'. The only thing I could complain would be their teasing and hugging. I'm pretty sure they would flirt with any boy I bought just to tease me." She told me smiling slightly

"Thank Arceus there are no boy's to tease here he…he" I laughed nervously.

Route 3 was quite popular spot for trainer from around Pewter city. There were Hiker, School kids and rookie trainer fighting it out. Once again it was Kakuna and Metapod who evolved after a single fight. The newly evolved Beedrill and Butterfree had the abilities [Swarm] and [Compound Eyes]. We were about to reach the Pokemon Center next to the Cave entrance when a wild Jigglypuff was blown our way.

 **[Jigglypuff Lvl 11 F]**

"How cute!" yelled Misty, already being infatuated with the pink pokemon.

"Well, looks like a new challenge" I said calling out my pokemon

"Go Squirtle, cover the surroundings with [Bubble]!"

Squirtle immediately did as told and covered the grass in a layer of bubbles. Jigglypuff once reaching the ground was unable to freely jump around. Jigglypuff in retaliation started to cry and create shockwaves that throw Squirtle off.

'what is this, I never heard of any attack like this' I thought, also being hit by the attack.

"Stop her Squirtle! Use [Tackle]!"

'Aye boss'

Squirtle charged at Jigglypuff glowing in a white light showing [Tackle] taking effect. Jigglypuff still stuck inside the bubbles was hit directly by the attack.

"Good job Squirtle! Finish it with a [Brine attack]!"

'Hehehehe…hehehe'

Squirtle didn't move, he was simply looking at Jigglypuff and smirking instead of attacking. His cheeks were turning into a darker blue color.

'hehehe…dem jigglypuffs… I want to squeez em … hehe'

'What the? Why is Squritle acting like a pervert?'

"Snap out of it Squirtle! You can look at her later! Use [Brine]"

Squirtle shook his head getting out of the infatuation long enough to shot a stream of salt water from his mouth to Jigglypuff. Once again unable to dodge she was hit directly and fainted. I throw my pokeball at her. It didn't even shake once before the catch was confirmed.

 **[Squirtle Received 121 Experience]**

 **[Squirtle is now Level 16]**

 **[Congratulation! You Received Jigglypuff the balloon Pokemon!]**

 **[Would you like to give Jigglypuff a nickname?]**

Squirtle immediately started brightly glowing. His size almost doubled compared to before while his tail got bushier. He grow two wing like ears from the sides of his head completing the transformation.

'WARTORTLE!'

 **[Congratulation! Squirtle evolved into Wartortle the turtle Pokemon]**

 **Name: Wartortle**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Water**

 **Level 16**

 **HP: 42/42**

 **Attack: 30**

 **Defense: 35**

 **Special Attack: 30**

 **Special Defense: 35**

 **Speed: 28**

 **Ability:** **Torrent [** **Powers up Water-type moves when the Pokémon's HP is low.]**

 **Moves: [Tackle], [Brine],[Water Gun],[Tail Whip],[Withdraw],[Bite]**

 **Nature: Hardy**

"You look great Squir…Wartortle!"

'Hnn, thanks boss' said squirtle nodding at me

I checked Jigglypuff seeing what caused Squirtle to act like a pervert after using tackle.

 **Name:Jigglypuff**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Normal/Fairy**

 **Level 11**

 **HP: 0/49**

 **Attack: 16**

 **Defense: 12**

 **Special Attack: 14**

 **Special Defense: 13**

 **Speed: 9**

 **Ability:** **Cute Charm [** **Infatuates on contact]**

 **Moves: [Sing], [Defense Curl],[Pound],[Disarming Voice]**

 **Nature: Jolly**

The [Cute Charm] ability explained why Squirtle had acted like a pervert. A truly dangerous ability. But the shocking part was something else.

'Fairy type? Since when was there a fairy type?' I thought to myself. If this type is real then I made a groundbreaking discovery.

'I need to contact the professor tonight'.

Jigglypuff, while being a uncommon pokemon was well documented. It was one of the first tamed pokemon living next to humans for thousands of years. Pokemon researchers mostly ignored it nowadays since there was little new to discover. Finding out that it was mistyped for such a long time would be shocking to them.

"Ash? Is something wrong?" Misty asked me looking worried since didn't move for a while.

"Sorry, I blanked out for a bit. I'm alright don't worry" I assured Mistly before moving on towards the next Pokemon Center.

We reached the Pokemon Center by nightfall. All around it were different stalls and people moving around. There were Food stalls, PokeShops and even games gambling games such as 'Run-Rattata-Run', 'Magicarp Splash' and 'Sushi-Go-Round'.

"Wow a festival! Come Ash, let's look around."

With that Misty grabbed my arm and dragged me around the stalls. I bought some Takoyaki made from fresh Octillery.

"Hey Misty, want some Takoyaki? It's on me" I offered her.

"Sorry Ash, I don't eat anything made from water pokemon. But thanks for asking." She told me.

I understood her reason, being a trainer aiming to be a Water pokemon master requires her to spend a lot of time with them. Because of that many people choose to be vegetarian and not eat any meat or pokemon products. Of course there are some exception to this rule such as Chansey Eggs or Miltank milk.

"How about some Onigiri over there?" I asked pointing at a stall named 4Kids with the slogan [Selling the best Jelly Filled Doughnuts in Kanto]

Why the slogan mentions Doughnuts and not rice balls I can only guess.

"Sure, thank you Ash" She said hugging me.

After I stopped blushing and ate my fill we made our way to one of the game corners.

"Welcome gals to Run-Rattata-Run, would you like to make a bet?" asked a middle aged men.

"I never gambled, are there any special rules here?"

"Of course, you bet using Casino Tokens. They are Valid in every game corner in Kanto. You can exchange them for a price at the PokeShop over there. "

I decided to buy a few Casino Coins and make a bet after looking at the Rattata.

[Rattata #1 Lvl 5]

[Rattata #2 Lvl 9]

[Rattata #3 Lvl 3]

[Rattata #4 Lvl 10]

Betting on Rattata #4 I won 3 out of 5 times. I made Similar bet on Magicarp Splash winning 4 out of 5 times but had no luck at Sushi-Go-Round. The level of the Lickitung seemingly being irrelevant there. I earned around 450 Coins like this. At the Pokeshop I spend those coins buying a level 5 Magicarp and a Coin Case. We were about to leave for the night when the last even was announced.

[Announcement! The Monthly Clefairy dance will shortly begin! I repeat, the monthly Clefairy dance will shortly begin!]

"Clefairy dance?" I asked towards Misty

"You didn't know? Every full moon the Clefairy living on Mount Moon start dancing. It's a well known event that brings many tourists over here."

Just a few minutes later the Clefairies and Cleffas jumped from the top of the mountain, slowly descending to the ground. One of the Clefairies received a stone from the Cleffa and started glowing, evolving into a Clefable. The Clefable started singing making the Clefairy dance around it clockwise while the Cleffa danced counter clockwise. The moonlight gathered around the dancing pokemon giving it a mystic look. Once the song ended the Cleffa were going around giving the stones they were holding to random people.

'Cleffa!' cried out a small pokemon next to us holding out a stone towards me.

"How cute!" Cried out Misty, barely able to hold herself back from cuddling it.

"Is this for me?" I asked the small pokemon

'Clef' it cried beaming a smile at me.

"Thank you" I said receiving the stone and patting it's head,

'Cleffa~" it laughed before jumping away.

I could feel the stone buzzing in my hand, using Observe I saw why.

 **[Moon Stone]**

 **[A Iron rich stone subjected to the fairy type attack [Moonlight] on a full moon night. Causes certain pokemon to evolve by holding it on level up.]**

After putting the stone in my bag for now, we made our way to the Pokemon Center. Once there I called after splitting with Misty.

"Hello? Oh, evening Ash. I see you're doing fine." I was greeted by the Professor.

"Good evening . I hope I'm not disturbing your evening."

"Don't worry Ash. I always work late. You are not disturbing me. Actually it's the other way around actually. The whole laboratory is awaiting your reports."

"Happy to hear that professor. Well Professor, the reason I called you is because I might have found a new pokemon typing."

"A new typing? What typing!" Said the Professor standing up, gathering paper to write on.

"Today on the way to Mount Moon I was able to catch a Jigglypuff. When I checked for its ability I caught sight of its typing. Jigglypuff was a dual typed Normal and Fairy pokemon. I belief there is at least one Fairy type move called [Moonlight] after observing a moonstone earlier."I explained the events of today.

"Ash! That's a phenomenal discovery! There was speculation on the existence of a 18th type, but there was no concrete evidence until now. I know of Prof. Sycamore researching into it. He will be delighted by this discovery." Said the Professor writing done notes.

"Jigglypuff you said? I will have a team of my assistants have the Jigglypuff line observed. Now if you excuse me Ash, tonight I will be busy thanks to you." Said the professor full or energy trying to do 3 things at once over at the lab.

"Very well Professor. I wish you a good evening"

"You too Ash, don't stay up for too long".

Ending the phone call I made my way to the room we rented. Seeing Misty already asleep, I entered my bad getting ready for tomorrow. Wandering through the Mount Moon cave system will take most of the day.

 **/Author Note: I decided to flesh out the Sensational Sisters. In the anime every gym leader was capable holding their own. Except Misty's sisters. They will still hold their shows but will not simply hand over the badges. Gym leader are official members of the pokemon league in this fic. So handing out the badges like in the anime would have them kicked out and the badges voided.**

 **Fairy type was revealed in generation 6, in turn some pokemon were ReTyped. My explanation is simple. Fairy type was only discovered late compared to other types.**

 **I changed how evolution stones work. Pokemon like Clefairy, Jigglypuff or Nidorino can naturally evolve into their final stage without a Moon stone. It's just harder without it. In case of the above mentioned pokemon they evolve into their final stage when they level up on a full moon night.**

 **Next chapter our Heroine will enter Mount Moon and meet a well known group. Those who played Pokemon Yellow might know who I'm talking about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One of the sad facts of this reality is, I do not own Pokemon or any of its character.**

 **/Chapter 005**

It's almost a month since I got this Gamer ability and turned into a girl. I have yet to find any clue on how to change back. Ignoring the part I lost my bits, the journey started well enough. I got Squirtle, who evolved into a Wartortle. Caught a bunch of wild pokemon and got a new friend. Misty Waterflower was a tomboyish but cute girl, with a bad habit of sleeping almost naked. That will be an issue when I turn back, she still doesn't know I was originally a boy and turned into a girl by accident. Oh well, I gotta have to cross the bridge later.

I was getting ready to cross Mount Moon, the cave system under it goes all the way to Cerulean City. I made sure to be stocked on Potion, ParaHeal, Revives etc. The caves, while not dangerous on their own were full of pokemon such as Zubat or Geodudes. Most items will be put into my inventory, no reason to have more than the bare minimum in my bag in case someone asks question. I just finished checking on everything when Misty spoke to me.

"Hey Ash, I'm done with showering. It's free if you want to use it." She said drying her hair

"Thanks I will"

I made my way to the bathroom. After removing my clothes I checked myself out. I stood at a height of 1.4m and weight of 38 KG. I had shoulder long black hair and black eyes. The baby fat I had at the beginning of my journey started to fade away leaving a slim body entering puberty.

'Is it considered narcissism thinking i look cute like this?'

At first I almost panicked when I realized what happened, the only reason I recovered was the knowledge that strange events aren't that uncommon. Talking pokemon, people disappearing for years without aging, people transforming into pokemon or pokemon transforming into humans. It was a strange world with wonders all around. Originally my body felt wrong, like a second skin glued above my body, but slowly the feeling is fading too.

We left the Pokemon Center after I took my shower.

The cave system below Mount Moon was wide reaching all the way to Cerulean City. The light all around the cave were installed decades ago since it was the only connection between Pewter City and Cerulean City.

We were almost through the cave when I was challenged.

"Halt there! I'm doing important research over here. If you want to go through you have to fight me" Said the nerdy looking trainer calling out a Grimer.

 **[Grimer Lvl 12]**

"As you wish, Wartortle I choose you!" I throw a pokeball calling out my trusty starter

"Grimer! Cover the field with [Poison Mist]"

"Move out and don't hold your breath Wartortle!"

Wartortle was trying to get way, but the [Poison Mist] covered the whole field making running away impossible.

"Nice try, but [Poison Mist] can be absorbed through your skin." Smirked the trainer.

"Now Grimer, finish this oversized turtle with [Venoshock]!"

'GRIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEER' the pokemon shouted spitting out large amounts of liquid towards Wartortle.

"Wartortle! Use [Water Gun]!" I ordered Wartortle hoping it will hit.

The [Water Gun] was able to push the [Venoshock] liquid to the side, continuing towards Grimer and almost dissolving it. The [Venoshock] liquid hit the ground near Wartortle, drenching him with the splash.

'TORTLE!' cried out Wartortle falling to his knees.

While [Venoshok] on its own isn't the strongest attack, but when used against a poisoned pokemon it doubles in effectiveness. [Venoshock] amplifies the effect of the poison by many times causing a great deal of pain.

"WARTORTLE!" I yelled out!

"Tch, don't think this was all I head you brats. Finish this over grown turtle Voltorb!"

 **[Voltorb Lvl 14]**

Voltorb immediately throw a [Spark] towards Wartortle. Not having anticipated the attack he was hit directly and fainted.

"You did well Wartortle, we will still win this fight" I said recalling it back.

"Rattata I choose you! Use [Tail whip] while dodging his attacks" I ordered Rattata.

"As if that rat could beat my pokemon! Voltorb use [Spark] until you hit it"

The next few minutes continued with Voltorb trying to hit Rattata with [Spark]. Being the faster pokemon, Rattata was able to dodge most of them with little problem. Meanwhile Voltorb was getting agitated and reckless thanks to the effect of [Tail whip].

"Rattata it's time! Finish it with [Bite]"

Rattata immediately charged towards Voltorb, his teeth shining darkly. Voltorb tried to dodge but was hit on the side. As it was fainting it started to glow and use [Self Destruct] taking Rattata with him.

"Rattata!" I run towards it checking him out and using a revive and potion to heal.

"Useless pokeball wannabe. Don't you disappoint me Koffing .

 **[Koffing Lvl 16]**

"Why you…" Glared Misty at the trainer at front of us.

"Can't you see that your Voltorb is hurt? You need to send it to a Pokemon Center" Yelled Misty towards him.

"So? If he can't get over it I simply get another one. It's not hard really. Find one, beat it half dead and throw a pokeball. " He said smugly.

"You monster! Pokemon are no tools or slaves, they are our partners and friends!" I yelled towards him

"Please, those view only hold us back" He said with a psychopathic grin.

"Very well, Pidgey I choose you! [Quick Attack] and [Gust] until he's beat.

"Koffing hide using [Smoke Screen]!"

Thick black smoke come out of Koffings mouth, Pidgey possessing the [Keen Eye] ability was able to ignore it and hit him.

"Tch, [Smog] and [Poison Gas]!" He ordered the koffing.

Koffing started to spew black and purple smoke from his mouth hoping to hit Pidgey. Pidgey only acted as ordered and used [Gust] effectively dispelling the moves and hit Koffing. The very first Gust hitting Koffing was enough to throw him towards the wall causing it to explode.

"Useless as expected, Ekans use [Poisong Sting] on that waste of space" said a female voice.

Immediately a barrage of violet needles were fired from the shadows towards the Nerd.

"Who was that! " I yelled when white smoke appeared in the shadows.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"…and make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"…and unite the people within our nation."

"Jessie!" said a young women appearing from the smoke.

"James!" a young men appeared from the same smoke next to the women.

""Team Rocket comes at the speed of light"""

""Surrender now or prepare to fight"" both said in synchro

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Why did you attack him! He was unarmed!" I yelled at them.

"He was a weakling unable to look after himself let alone his pokemon, I simply did the world a favor by getting rid of him. But nevermind that. Hand over your pokemon now!" Said Jessie.

"Never! You thieves! Beedrill! Butterfree! Come out" I yelled

"You're not alone Ash! Starmie, Staryu help us out!"

 **[Beedrill Lvl 12]**

 **[Butterfly Lvl 12]**

 **[Pidgey Lvl 15]**

 **[Ekans Lvl 19]**

 **[Koffing Lvl 22]**

 **[Meowth Lvl 5]**

 **[Staryu Lvl 22]**

 **[Starmie Lvl 25]**

"Oh my, so many cute pokemon to harvest Ekans use [Glare]!"

"Follow with [Poison Gas] on the whole field Koffing!"

"Butterfree! Pidgey! Use [Gust] to clear the [Poison Gas]!"

Butterfree and Pidgey were about to act when Ekans appeared before them using [Glare]. Being in such close proximity they were immediately paralyzed falling to the ground unable to move. The [Poison Gas] was able to reach them unhindered.

"Staryu! Use [Gravity], Starmie [Mirror Coat]!" Yelled Commanded Misty.

Both water pokemon acted on command. The gravity in the room increased twofold forcing all flying pokemon to the ground including Koffing. When the [Poison Gas] hit Starmie it send a light purple light bolt towards Koffing, poisoning it with its own attack. The only pokemon unaffected by the [Poison Gas] was Beedrill, already rushing towards the downed Koffing,

"Not so fast!" jumped the talking Meowth in front of it.

Beedrill simply changed his target and used [Fury Attack] on the cat pokemon, hitting it 5 times and making it faint.

"How dare you hurt poor Meowth! Ekans use [Bite]"

"Beedrill Dodge!"

Beedrill tried to move away, but the Ekans was far faster and was able hit hit him with [Bite]. Being far stronger then the bee pokemon, ekans was able to rip out a piece of beedrill leaving it wounded.

"Beedrill!" I yelled out as Ekans was about to strike again.

"FREEE!" yelled the butterfly pokemon

Ekans was hit with [Confusion] making it miss beedrill and crash into the ground.

"Starmie use [Scald] on Koffing! Staryu use [Water Gun] on Ekans"

The star pokemon did as told and attacked. Ekans was the first to be hit and send flying towards team rocket. When [Scald] hit Koffing it caused a burn and making the gas inside catch fire and explode. The resulting explosion caused team rocket to be thrown out throw the roof.

""Team Rocket going off with a blaaaaaast"" they yelled before disappearing.

"Beedrill!" I run towards the bee pokemon checking on it. It had a wide gaping wound near his sting. While none of his vitals were damaged, his poison sack was ripped open. It would take months for it to heal.

"How is Beedrill Ash." Asked a concerned Misty.

"Not well, it will take a long time for him to heal"

"I see… we should probably gather the things around here and leave."

The Nerdy trainer must have at some point left running away. The only thing we found was his bag. Inside were a few potion, 2 Fossils and few Pokeballs and a Pokemon Egg.

 **[You received Potion x5, Antidote x10, Dome Fossil, Helix Fossil, Unregistered Geodude, Unregistered Paras, Unregistered Zubat, Unknown Pokemon Egg]**

 **[Unknown Pokemon Egg]**

 **[A pink pokemon Egg with unknown origin. It is shaking regularly, a sign that it will soon hatch]**

The pokemon were all malnourished and send to . The rest of the items were pocketed and left the Cave while holding the Egg.

"Let's go Misty, there is nothing there anymore"

"Alright Ash" she said feeling weak after the adrenalin left her.

We found the exit a few minutes later and left towards the city.

"Follow me Ash, I know a shortcut towards the PokeCenter" Said Misty dragging me through sidewalks reaching the Pokecenter within minutes.

After handing over our pokemon for healing, I was about to rent a room when Misty stopped me.

"Did you forget Ash? I live her. You can sleep at my place" She scolded me

"Ah, sorry. I forgot I swear" I said placating my hand in surrendering manner.

"I hope so" She huffed.

We made our way towards her home that was located near the Cerulean Gym.

"Hey, it's me Misty! I'm Home!" called out Misty entering her house.

"Misty? You're back early" said a young blond women coming out from what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Daisy!" Said Misty giving the now named Daisy a flying hug.

"Oh my! I missed you too little firecracker, oh my, you look like you've been through hell and back" Said the elder sister petting the red head.

"And who might you be?" She asked

"This is Ash Ketchum, we were moving around together the last few week. Ash this is my oldest sister Daisy" She said not moving from her sister.

"Greeting Miss Daisy, nice to meet you." I greeted her slightly bowing.

"Nice to meet you too, and please just Daisy" She said to me with a smile that reminded me of mom.

"How about I call over our sisters Misty while you and Ash take a bath"

"Good idea Sis!" said Misty dragging me to the bath.

"What? W..Wait! Misty?" I said unable to get away. It felt like a Machoke was dragging me around. On a side note, I was able to confirm without doubt, Misty is a natural red head.

By the time we got out I was a stuttering mess and my face could rival her hair.

""Misty!"" two voices cried out jumping at Misty, seems like Jump Hugs are a inherited trait.

Hugging Misty on both sides were two young women with blue and pink hair respectively.

"Lilly! Violet! Stop I can't breath" cried out Misty being suffocated by her sisters breasts.

"C'mon Misty! We missed you!" said you Blue haired women before releasing her.

"geez, I missed you all too of course but still…" Said Misty pouting.

"Hi, I'm Violet, the second oldest Waterflower sister, and is that a pokemon egg?" Asked the newly named Violet.

"It seems like it, I'm Lilly the second youngest sister after Misty" Said the pink haired Lilly.

"Greetings, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Nice to meet you all" I greeted them

"Well yes, this is a pokemon Egg. We found it abandoned in the caves of Mount Moon." I answered Violets question.

"Abandoned you say? I see. Wait a moment." With that Lilly left coming back a few minutes later.

"This is a old pokeEgg incubator. It should help you hatch it." She said handing me a cylindrical object.

"Thank you" was all I could say to her generosity.

"No problem. My sisters friend are my friends too." She said patting my head.

The rest of the day was spend with the sisters talking about different events that happened. Violet decided to have a sleepover since they weren't finished with talking. I was unable to sleep that night, with the full knowledge that the sisters all share the same sleeping habits concerning clothes.

 **/Author note: Another chapter done. I planned to have Ash start using his pokemon abilities on this chapter, but I didn't like the result. I originally planned for Ash to lose the fight against team Rocket and faint. Team Rocket would have stolen his and Misty's pokemon forcing Ash to catch a Zubat and reveal some of his abilities to Misty. But I was not satisfied with the following fight. They felt too forced or too weak.**

 **ThatOneRandomDude Don't worry. While there will be ecchi events such as the Onsen chapter, there will be no smut. Maybe some off screen fluff far later in the future. Don't forget, Ash is only 10 right now.**

 **marcoglas92 Thanks for your support. As for stats, he won't gain any through training. He receives 5 stat points per level which puts him in the semi legendary category later. He will be a match for most normal pokemon, but legendary pokemon will be on a league of their own. Not that he could match them for a long time. Remember, most wild pokemon don't reach 50s and she can't simply fight other trainer pokemon without showing off her powers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own pokemon or any characters of it. This is a non profit fiction.**

"Misty dear, isn't Ash awfully quiet this morning?" Said Daisy looking at Ash, who was avoiding eye contact with the girls.

"She really is too quiet, her face looks quite red too. Did she get a cold or something?" commented Violet, worried about the young trainers health.

"Don't worry, Ash simply takes a while until she fully wakes up." Said Misty before biting into a peach of bread with Pecha marmalade.

'Hee, little miss Ketchum seems to be attracted to girls. Let's see how far I can push this' Thought Lilly while a big grin was forming on her face. Unlike her older sisters, she was well aware how popular they were with both Men and Women.

"Is that so? Maybe a kiss might wake up the sleeping beauty." Said Lilly reaching over the table towards Ash.

"K-k-k-kiss?" stuttered a red Ash, making Misty's hair pale in comparison.

Lilly was directly in front of her face, her breath tickling him. Her lips almost reaching his when she moved up and kissed his forehead.

'Lilly used [Kiss]!'

'A critical Hit! It's super effective'

'Ash Ketchum fainted!'.

"ASH!" Yelled Misty, Daisy and Violet.

"Upps" said Lilly, barely holding back a laugh.

 **~Later**

Ash and Misty were on their way to the pokemon center of Cerulean City after waking up.

"You sure everything's alright? Fainting isn't exactly healthy you know" said Misty looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm alright really, I was just unable to sleep well last night" I assured her. Not even lying here, she was hardly able to sleep being surrounded by a bunch of beautiful, almost fully naked girls. Some of them being the hugging type even while asleep.

We were about halfway there when Misty was grabbed and dragged towards a side road.

"Kyaaa!" Yelled Misty from being manhandled like that.

"MISTY!" I immediately run after her.

"Shut up and don't move!" Yelled a men in damaged Team Rocket uniform. Part of it being burned or ripped. He was holding Misty against himself with a knife near her face.

"Let her go!" I yelled at him, my hand moving towards my belt were I had my pokemon normally before I remembered I left them at the Pokemon Center.

"I SAID SHUT UP AND DON"T MOVE!" he yelled once again slightly cutting Misty's cheek.

"ASH!" cried out Misty frightened and in pain.

I unknowingly activated [Leer], causing my eyes to turn silver and scaring the Rocket Grunt.

"What the hell are you!" He said taking a step back from Misty.

Taking my chance I charged at the Rocket Grunt, my body glowing slightly from [Tackle] before I hit him with my shoulder throwing him back.

"Ash!" Said Misty stumbling towards me.

"You bitch! Zubat use [Super Sonic]" Said the Rocket Grunt calling a wounded Zubat.

 **[Zubat Lvl 15]**

Zubat immediately started shouting at us in a mute voice. Being unable to see the attack I was hit head on. The world started spinning around me, making me lose my balance and hitting my head on a brick wall.

"Finish him with [Astonish] Zubat" Said the Rocket Grunt grinning from blood lust.

Zubat started glowing in misty purple light before exploding as a shockwave. The shockwave hit us both, throwing Misty to the back while I glowed slightly, showing my immunity towards ghost type attacks.

"How can that be! Zubat do something!" Yelled the Rocket Grunt getting increasingly agitated from the spectacle.

Seeing the Zubat being on his last leg and confused why I was still standing, I started gathering [Rock] type aura on my hands. The [Protean] ability activating, changing my body for the whole purpose of channeling more [Rock] type aura. I pointed my hand towards the Zubat and activating [Rock tomb] by closing my hand. The rocks on the ground and bricks from the walls around started to fly towards Zubat, fully enclosing it before falling to the ground, making the pokemon faint.

 **[You received 550 experience]**

 **Level Up!**

 **+2HP**

 **[You are now Level 6]**

"I…impossible! Humans can't use pokemon moves!" He yelled falling on his butt and starting to scramble away. He was about to get away when a Growlithe tackled him to the ground.

"Well done Growlithe! Guys, take this scum away" Ordered a police Officer Jenny before moving towards us.

"Are you two alright, we got report of a young girl yelling." Asked Officer Jenny.

"I'm alright, if just barely. But Misty got cut" I said

"Let me see" said Officer Jenny walking towards Misty.

"You were lucky, this cut is quite shallow. It should not even leave a scar" She said after inspecting.

"thanks…" said Misty in a small voice, exhausted from the event.

"Now thanks to you we were able to catch that Rocket Grunt. We were after him all day after he was caught breaking into a house. Get some rest and come later to the police station for a statement" she ordered us before moving away.

After Officer Jenny left, Misty turned towards me.

"Ash, how is it possible for you to use pokemon moves? I doubt you are an Aura Guardian"

The last part was a statement, not a question.

" I will explain it to you later, for now let's get our pokemon." I said towards her, giving her a look that leaves no space for arguments.

We reached the Pokemon Center shortly after, most of the pokemon were healed except Beedrill, his venom sack being too damaged. According to Nurse Joy, he won't be able to fight or train for several months until it regrows. Afterwards we sat on a secluded table in the cafeteria before I started my explanation.

My explanation wasn't very long, Misty had experience playing video games, understood most terms I used to describe my ability.

"So let me see if I got everything. On the day you got your starter you received this gamer ability, which turned you into a game protagonist. Now you can use pokemon moves, a inventory and even receive quests. Is everything right so far?"

After nodding she continued.

"Now Professor Oak has you catch a bunch of pokemon since your observing them reveals never before seen information. Is there anything else?" She asked me

"Well there is one more thing, but I rather not say it" I said slightly turning red, knowing she would get angry if she know.

*sigh*" I will be honest, this is not even the strangest thing I heard of. I mean were living in a world with beings that can control the weather, time and space and even humans turning into pokemon. This gamer ability is the least shocking part really." She told me.

"I just hope you will trust me enough to tell me the last part" She said smiling at me.

"Well it's not like I don't trust you. Let's just say you might get angry if you know it" I said slightly nervous

"I doubt I could be angry at you right now after you saved me but oh well" She said reaching over the table and giving me a little peck on the cheek.

I immediately started turning red, once again giving Misty's hair a run for its money. Thankfully, this time I didn't faint.

We left the PokeCenter while I was still blushing, moving towards the Cerulean City Gym. Once inside we were greeted by one of the assistants.

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Gym. How can I help you" Said a blond Assistant wearing a open zip up hoodie with a blue bikini underneath.

" Hi, I would like to register for the pre challenge please." I told her.

"Very well, to challenge the gym leader your required to collect 8 gold stars from the trainers on the Nugget bridge north of here. You have 24 hours to gather them all." She explained to us.

While walking towards the Nugget bridge we were stopped by a familiar voice.

"If I didn't know it better I might say you were stalking me sleeping beauty" Said a grinning Gary Oak.

I immediately froze up, stuttering.

"G-g-g-g-g-Gary!" I said starting to lose color.

"I see your wearing the clothes I got you last time, those might just [Attract] me." He said winking at me while he was slowly walking towards me.

Wartortle feeling my distress broke out of his pokeball and attacked Gary with [Water gun] throwing him into the river taking Gary away. Taking the chance, I grabbed Misty's arm and run towards the bridge dragging her with me.

 **-Gary's PoV**

I just finished gathering the golden stars from the nugget bridge and was on my way towards the arena. Midway I saw the cute girl from last time wearing the clothes I left her. Those really do look great on her. Gary Oak is prodigy in more than just pokemon, I might just open my own clothing line!

She was once again stunned by me when I talked to her. This time she even had a friend with her, gaping at me from awe. She is quite cute, but red heads are sadly not my type really.

I was about to go kiss her after my brilliant flirting but one of her pokemon broke out from his pokeball and attacked me throwing me into the river. Jealousy no doubt, knowing full well I will steal his trainer away.

'Ashy boy would never be able to do that. Next time I will taste those lips' I thought while flowing away.

 **~Normal PoV.**

I was able to reach the nugget bridge in a few minutes while dragging Misty. We were both out of breath when I heard Misty talk.

"Who… was… that slime ball. I never before… heard such corny… pick up line." She said between breaths.

"That was… Gary Oak… grandson of Professor Samuel Oak. And slimeball is a good description of him. He has a stick all the way up his ass." I told her

"What was that about you wearing the clothes he left" She said sitting down on the ground.

"Well, we are actually childhood rivals. But since I got those gamer powers he doesn't recognize me. So when we meet last time, he started flirting with me. I fainted from it and his Cheerleader, yes he has those, burned my old clothes and left me with those I'm wearing." I explained her.

"Ash, after your finished her we will get you a new outfit" She said with a determined look.

"Ok" I said looking at her, slightly unnerved.

The actual pre challenge following the talk felt quite easy. Most of those trainers on the bridge had only two or three young pokemon. I was able to finish it within a few hours before night time.

After healing my pokemon and letting them rest for a bit I entered the Pokemon Gym, again meeting the assistant from earlier.

"Welcome back, I assume you gathered the required gold stars." She stated

"Yes, I did." I handed them over.

 **[Quest Alert: Swimming with the Magicarp]**

 **[You Are challenging the Cerulean City Gym]**

 **[Quest objective: Win the Challenge Against ?]**

 **[Reward: Cascade Badge, 2500 P$, TM [Water Pulse]]**

 **[Failure: Unable to rechallenge the Gym for 1 week]**

I accepted the quest and followed the Assistant to the waiting room.

"Please insert your hand her and take out a ball" She said holding a box towards me.

I put my hand inside and got a pink ball.

"Oh well, there is a next time. Please follow the path to the arena while I call the Gym leader you have to fight" she said calling someone.

The arena was a big pool with several floating platforms, an ideal battlefield for water pokemon.

Few minutes later the youngest of the Sensational Sisters, Lily arrived at the arena wearing a orange one piece swimsuit.

"So you are the unlucky soul to challenge me. Well Ash, while I like you and heard what you did for Misty today, I'm not allowed to take it easy on you." Gloated Lily, looking at Ash.

"I don't need you to take it easy on me" I said glaring at her.

"Are both ready? This is an official league challenge for the Cascade badge of Cerulean City. This is a two versus two fight until one team is unable to fight. The Challender Ash Ketchum is allowed to switch out his pokemon. Please call out your pokemon" Said the assistant.

"Pidgey I choose you!" I called out my flying type.

"How cute, Poliwhirl time for some action!" Called Lily.

 **[Poliwhirl Lvl 22]**

"Since you're the challenger you can start" She said calmly smiling at.

"I will regret underestimating me! Pidgey [Gust]" I ordered.

"[Hail] and jump into the water." She said calmly

Poliwhirl started to glow and summon dark clouds above us. The clouds started to spit out frozen rain hitting Pidgey . Pidgey ignored those and used his own [Gust] to attack and directly hit Poliwhirl. The tadpole pokemon was thrown into the water from the hit.

"Stay underwater Poliwhirl and use [Water Gun] to bring Pidgey down"

Poliwhirl swam around the pool occasionally shooting a [Water Gun] at Pidgey. Pidgey was able to dodge them but was continuously hit by [Hail]. The wounds slowly started to worsen with every ice pellet that hit Pidgey until he was distracted long enough for a [Water Gun] to hit.

"Pidgey NO! Get up!" I yelled as it was falling.

"Poliwhirl, [Double Slap] as soon as Pidgey reaches the water." Ordered Lily.

"Tch, Pidgey [Quick Attack] on Poliwhirl!" I yelled.

Pidgey, knowing that winning was not possible used the momentum of his fall to gather more speed. Breaking the water surface he was going at high speed towards Poliwhirl, and miss. The water having distorted his view enough to barely miss the tadpole pokemon. Poliwhirl taking the chance used [Double slap], the first slap made pidgey faint and the second throw him out.

"Pidgey is unable to continue. Please call upon your next Pokemon!" Said the assistant.

"You were great pidgey, now rest up. Wortortle I choose you!" I called my trusty water pokemon.

'Hey boss, is it time to fight' said Wartortle as the [Hail] started to stop.

"Start with [Water Gun]!" I ordered.

"Take it Poliwhirl" Said Lily.

Wartortles [Water Gun] was speeding towards Poliwhirl who stood still, not moving at all. The attack directly hit the Tadpole pokemon and doing absolutely nothing.

"What!" I stammered.

"Thank you for healing him, the [Hail] was able to damage him even while he was underwater" Said Lily.

"Healing him?" I asked.

"You didn't know? Many member of the Poliwag line can absorb water type attacks and heal." Explained Lily to me.

"In that case we simply have to get close. Wartortle [Tackle]"

"[Encore] and finish It with [Focus Punch]" She ordered her pokemon.

Poliwhirl immediately started clapping his hands. A white ball flew towards Wartortle hitting him as he was starting to get closer. He Stopped and started attacking with [Water Gun].

"Wartortle stop it! Use [Tackle]" I ordered without success.

"Forget it, Wartortle will continue to use [Water Gun] for a while thanks to [Encore]"

Poliwhirl meanwhile was gathering energy, his fists starting to glow while he was continuously hit with [Water Gun]. Once fully charged, he punched Wartortle, throwing him out of the arena.

"Wartortle is unable to continue. The winner of the fight is Gym Leader Lily!" Called out the assistant.

 **[Quest Alert: Swimming with the Magicarp, Failed]**

 **[Reward: Unable to challenge the Cerulean Gym for 6D 23H 59M]**

 **To be continued…**

 **/Author note. Misty learned of the gamer ability and Ash lost his Gym challenge. When I first played pokemon blue years ago, the cerulean gym was the first place I struggled. Misty's Starmie was a beast I was unable to beat with my Wartortle. She always one shot my Wartortle with thunderbolt and healed itself up with hyper potion. It took me a while until I trained a grass pokemon.**

 **Firetrail I know that my grammar isn't exactly the best, my English is purely self taught and this fic itself a way for me to get better. To be honest, if I were a normal reader instead of writer I would have dropped it by now. I can only hope to get better with time.**

 **King-Dorado My team is based on my Pokemon playthroughs. The Kanto arc is based on Leaf Green, other generation pokemon are not available until the Sevii islands. But again, most of it is only available post game, after beating the elite 4. Of course some creative changes will be made. Eevee for example will not be one of the 3 kanto eeveelution.**

 **EDIT-Some parts seem to get lost on upload. such as names, i had to edit this to make readable.**


End file.
